Yo no creo en el sol
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Sherlock dice cosas que no quiere decir, John necesita un tiempo, Lestrade es un gran jefe y Sherlock canta Karaoke.


_**Aun no estoy contenta con este fic.**_  
 _ **Esta es la parte 14 del mini reto "El amor está en el aire" del foro "I am Sherlocked" Esta vez la propuesta era Serenatas y puede que haya exagerado con la trama.**_  
 _ **No sé siento que todo fue muy fácil en este fic, pero este es el rumbo que tomó y no puedo ir en contra de mis conejitos de trama.**_  
 _ **No soy dueña ni de Sherlock ni de las canciones de este fic.**_  
 _ **Las canciones mencionadas son:**_  
 _ **Collision of Worlds- Robbie Williams y Brad Paisley: La canción de Cars 2, sobre las diferencias entre la cultura Estado Unidense y la británica y de sobre como no son tan diferentes.**_  
 _ **Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne: Ya saben, no me gusta tu novia, creo que deberías conseguir otra. XD**_  
 _ **Y la canción que canta Sherlock. No me importa si la escuchan antes, después o mientras leen este fic pero si no lo hacen se van a arrepentir, porque la voz del cantante... Bueno descubranlo cuando la escuchen. La canción es:**_  
 _ **I don't believe in the sun- The magnetic Fields.**_

* * *

Sherlock no es así usualmente, no tan violento y lleno de ira. Propenso a berrinches, si, frío e insultante, también, pero no a caer en actos físicos de violencia y a perder el control de sus acciones. Por supuesto esta vez tiene una excusa, puede decir que en ningún momento tocó a John, que tuvo un mal día y que finalmente llegó a Baker Street para encontrar que John había tirado sus experimentos a la basura para llenar el refrigerador con comida, entonces todo se fue a la mierda.

"¡No te necesito!" Grita Sherlock con furia, aventando platos con comida casera recién preparada al piso a los pies de su compañero de piso. "¡No necesito que me cuides, que me prepares comida y trates de arreglar mi vida!" Continua, casi histéricamente abriendo el refrigerador antes lleno de partes de cuerpos humanos pero ahora repleto de comida, frutas, verduras, proteínas, todo cortesía del buen doctor. Las cosas en el refrigerador las avienta también, él no necesita esas cosas, necesita sus experimentos y su vida tal y como era "¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decirte que no necesito una novia para que captes el mensaje y entiendas que me eres inservible? Ya no eres un doctor, ya no eres un soldado y eso te deja ¿Qué? ¿Ser mi esposa?" Le pregunta con fuerza en la voz al hombre mayor que solo lo observa con los hombros tensos, los ojos desafiantes y enojados, apretando su mano izquierda inconscientemente y tratando evitar oír el sonido estrepitoso de los platos rompiéndose contra el piso. "¡Entiende que no te quiero aquí! ¡No me sirves para nada!"

Es como un botón de pausa, como la hoja de un libro doblada en las puntas. De repente todo se detiene y Sherlock se encuentra con el desorden a sus pies, con John, tenso y molesto frente a él. "Lo siento." Murmura su compañero de piso, "No sabía que te estorbaba de esa forma." John toma una escoba con una sonrisa falsa y Sherlock decide ayudarle con la pala, no muy seguro de cómo manejar la situación.

Cuando terminan de limpiar John se encierra en su habitación y Sherlock decide dormir en el sillón. Como un marido exiliado, piensa amargamente, sin las ganas de caminar hasta su habitación y dormir en su cama.

A la mañana siguiente Sherlock se levanta y se estira como un gato, tratando de acomodar sus músculos tensos. Camina tranquilamente hasta la cocina, donde no hay rasgos de que lo que ocurrió la noche anterior en realidad pasó, no para el ojo poco instruido, pero Sherlock puede verlo todo.

Hay amor en este hogar, piensa. Afecto. En este hogar vive una familia pequeña, en este hogar la noche anterior hubo un pequeño acto de violencia. ¿Primeros signos de una relación violenta? Se pregunta con el seño fruncido. No, se dice a sí mismo, solo ahora, solo esta vez.

Nunca más.

Nunca más de hecho. Porque esa noche John no vuelve al piso. Ni la noche que sigue, cuando pasa una semana y el único signo de su compañero es un mensaje de texto diciendo: **Necesito un tiempo, por favor no me llames. JW.** Sherlock se dice a sí mismo que puede esperar.

Cuando Sherlock atiende a su primer caso sin la presencia siempre tranquilizante del doctor en Scotland Yard, un vistazo de reojo a Lestrade le dice que su compañero se encuentra a salvo en el departamento del DI. "¿Cómo está John?" Pregunta sin quitar la vista del cuerpo a sus pies.

"Aun está molesto." Le responde su colega, "No es el acto de violencia en sí, él sabe que ese no eres tú, a pesar de que por supuesto eso si me molesta a mí, Sherlock." Le comenta el detective "Esta molesto por lo que dijiste, y el problema es que esas palabras, el gusto de herir con las palabras, con la verdad, ese si eres tú, y él no quiere averiguar cuánto de lo que dijiste es cierto, si piensas que él ya no es un doctor, que en verdad no lo necesitas ni lo quieres ahí." Termina.

"John es un idiota. Pero por lo menos es más listo que todos ustedes en el Yard." Responde Sherlock. "Tarde o temprano se va a dar cuenta de que solo está pensando idioteces."

"Eso espero, aunque tal vez ayudaría que tú le dieras las pistas para que llegue a la conclusión correcta." Sugiere Lestrade.

* * *

La oportunidad llega de la forma más ridícula, Lestrade por supuesto es un buen jefe, jovial y siempre dispuesto a interactuar con sus subordinados fuera del ambiente de trabajo, más de alguna vez Sherlock ha recibido una invitación para salir por una pinta y más de alguna vez ha esperado a John cuando el doctor si acepta esas invitaciones. Entonces siempre están las noches mensuales de Karaoke. Sherlock jamás ha ido a una pero esta noche está seguro de John asistirá. John siempre se ha sentido mejor socializando, como el buen chico de ciudad que siempre ha sido.

El Yard siempre va al mismo lugar, a la caja del karaoke en Soho, Sherlock los encuentra fácilmente, especialmente cuando escucha la voz distintiva de Lestrade cantando una versión en solitario de una canción que obviamente debía ser un dueto. John sentado en un sillón personal junto al escenario terminando su tercera cerveza.

"Por las malas elecciones de vida." Murmura Sherlock pidiendo vino para llevar a la mesa del Yard y un vaso de escoses para entregarle como ofrenda a su compañero de piso.

 _"Abbey Road, Route 66_  
 _CIA to the MI-6_  
 _Right lane, left lane_  
 _Metric, imperial, pounds, dollars_  
 _Howdy, cheerio"_

Lestrade trata de cantar toda la letra solo, obviamente fallando, John simplemente se ríe a su lado y Sherlock trata de aprovechar su buen humor.

"Dios salve a la reina." Comenta el detective sentándose junto a John, pasándole el vaso de escoses y aludiendo a la canción que Lestrade está terminando de asesinar en el podio.

"Polis." Le responde John aceptando el trago y riendo sin humor.

Sherlock se ríe junto a su amigo, no esperando mucho de la conversación más allá de risas falsas y comentarios casuales.

"John…. John, quiero que sepas." Intenta enmendar dándole la cara a su compañero "Quiero que sepas, que lo que dije no es cierto." Termina finalmente, mirando a John a los ojos, más claros por el alcohol, casi violetas por las luces del bar. Un camarero se acerca a él, le entrega una copa vacía y descorcha un vino tinto que deja en la mesa junto a ellos. Sherlock lo ignora pero de todas formas llena su copa.

"¿Y cómo se supone que te crea?" Pregunta John observando tranquilamente como Sally Donovan sube al estrado y comienza a cantar Girlfriend de Avril Lavigne. "Oh Dios eso va a terminar mal…" Murmura después tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Porque tú sabes que es verdad." Responde Sherlock ignorando a la mujer en el karaoke "Tú sabes que te aprecio más que a nadie, que eres mi único amigo y que no sé como funcionar cuando no estás." Trata de explicar.

"La verdad es que no sé si quiero volver al piso, ¿Nunca has pensado que somos demasiado diferentes? Eso es lo que la gente hace cuando ya no pueden vivir juntos, se separan y buscan personas más compatibles." Sugiere con debilidad.

"Pero nosotros nunca hemos sido como el resto del mundo." Trata de explicar Sherlock "Tú y yo… Siempre hemos sido diferentes."

"Solo que a veces a mí me gusta ser como el resto del mundo, yo no soy extraordinario como tú, Sherlock."

"Entonces tal vez es hora de que yo sea normal como todos ustedes." Comenta Sherlock, bebiendo su vino de un trago en lugar de su parsimonia usual para consumir cualquier cosa y desajustando el cuello de su camisa.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Le pregunta el doctor con desconfianza.

"Ya lo verás." Le responde el detective caminando hasta el estrado.

"Oh Dios, todo esto va a terminar mal." Susurra John mientras observa a Sherlock subir el estrado y pedir una canción al DJ.

"Esta canción es para mi mejor mitad." Comenta el detective mirando a las personas ya borrachas en el bar "Para los que me conocen ya saben que soy insoportable cuando no estoy con él." Confiesa ganándose suspiros colectivos por parte del público femenino "Y probablemente también cuando estoy con él, o no me hubiera dejado, el asunto es que aunque él puede vivir sin mi perfectamente, yo no puedo vivir sin él y ya estoy un poco desesperado." Se ríe para sí mismo. "Así que ya saben esta canción es para John Watson, el mejor doctor, soldado y compañero de vida que puedan encontrar."

Con eso el viejo sonido de alguna canción de estilo anticuado inunda el bar.

 _"They say there's a sun in the sky_  
 _But me, I can't imagine why_  
 _There might have been one_  
 _Before you were gone_  
 _But now all I see is the night._

 _So I don't believe in the sun_  
 _How could it shine down on everyone_  
 _And never shine on me_  
 _How could there be_  
 _Such cruelty."_

Sherlock comienza a cantar con la voz más profunda de lo usual, Sally y Anderson, ya borrachos, se ríen por la referencia, _Sherlock Holmes no sabe que la tierra gira alrededor del sol._ Recuerda John, sonriendo apenas.

 _"The only sun I ever knew_  
 _Was the beautiful one that was you_  
 _Since you went away_  
 _It's night time all day_  
 _And it's usually raining, too._

 _So I don't believe in the sun_  
 _How could it shine down on everyone_  
 _And never shine on me_  
 _How could there be_  
 _Such cruelty."_

Hay cierta sinceridad en las letras que Sherlock está cantando, como si Sherlock en realidad creyera en lo que está diciendo, John no sabe cuánto creer de esto, Sherlock siempre ha sido un buen actor y jamás ha sido alguien que se deje influenciar por la presencia de otros.

 _"The only stars there really are_  
 _Were shining in your eyes_  
 _There is no sun except the one_  
 _That never shone on other guys_  
 _The moon to whom the poets croon_  
 _Has given up and died_  
 _Astronomy will have to be revised_

 _I don't believe in the sun_  
 _How could it shine down on everyone_  
 _And never shine on me_  
 _How could there be_  
 _Such cruelty."_

Sherlock, termina la canción sin decir otra cosa, sin otro discurso que haga que el público se incline a su lado del asunto, no como al principio, John de pronto se da cuenta, que Sherlock obviamente solo quiere su opinión sobre la canción, sobre lo que su letra quiere decir, sobre lo que el puro acto de subir al estrado y desnudar sus emociones para completos extraños y personas que como hienas siempre están buscando un rastro de debilidad quiere decir para él, para ellos. John no sabe si puede ofrecerle eso.

"Ahora la gente definitivamente va a hablar." Comenta el doctor sin saber que otra cosa decir, sin procesar todo el asunto.

"La gente no hace mucho más." Le recuerda su amigo con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Aun eres un idiota y todavía creo que necesitamos más que piezas de cuerpos humanos en el refrigerador." Confiesa John. "No me gusta cuando gritas y no me gusta cuando me recuerdas sobre las cosas que he perdido con la guerra, odio cuando tratas de alejarme cada vez que te enojas y te pones nervioso y en serio tenemos que trabajar en la forma en que un mal día puede afectar tu humor. No soy tu novia y tampoco quiero serlo, Sherlock pero si lo único que puedo hacer para permanecer en tu vida es cuidar de tu salud en serio quiero hacerlo."

"Creo que necesitamos llegar a un acuerdo." Concede Sherlock "Baker Street es tu hogar tanto como lo es para mí y ambos tenemos que aprender a compartir nuestro espacio. No necesitas hacer nada para que te mantenga a mi lado porque ya no sé como funcionar cuando no estás conmigo. Lamento haber reaccionado como lo hice, y no puedo prometer que no lo volveré a hacer, pero te puedo asegurar que lo intentaré. No sé que tanto valga eso, pero es lo único que puedo ofrecer, el que te aprecio tanto, te quiero tanto, te amo tanto que haría todo para no volver a pasar por esto." Confiesa sinceramente.

"Los dos somos idiotas." Se ríe John, "En serio, no sé cómo no pasamos por esto todos los meses."

Sherlock trata de reír junto a su compañero, pero lo único que logra es abrazar el cuerpo de John contra el suyo y no ser capaz de soltarlo.


End file.
